thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy's Perfect Christmas
“Today wasn't perfect like it used to be. It was a new kind of perfect!” : ―Ryan Daisy's Perfect Christmas is the seventeenth episode from the twenty-first series. Plot Daisy hates winter but enjoys one aspect of it: Christmas. She is fond of Sodor's Christmas traditions: picking up children, bringing them to the small railway for a party and taking carollers around the island to sing for those who have to work during the holidays. At Vicarstown one morning, shortly before Christmas, Daisy is disappointed to find that there is still no snow on the ground. She is still excited to see the tree and lights inside the station, but the workmen are still putting up the tree. She picks up the children to take them to Arlesburgh West but is worried that they will be disappointed. On the way, the children are singing Jingle Bells with different lyrics, with Daisy annoyed that they are singing it "wrong." Arriving at the junction, Daisy is upset to find that there are no presents like there have been in previous years. Despite Daisy's objections, Rex explains that they are doing something different for the party this year. He has trucks topped with snow being blown by a fan. Daisy does not see the fan and believes it is actually snowing, but quickly finds out that the snow is fake when she attempts a tongue catch. The small engines are pleased with how convincing the snow is, but Daisy still wants real snow. When she takes the children back to Vicarstown, the lights are finally up, but an electrical problem causes them to go out almost immediately. Daisy collects the carollers and takes them to the Search and Rescue Centre. She is still in a bad mood, though everyone else is in good spirits. Mavis goes with some trucks and the trucks begin screeching Christmas carols, which everyone else laughs at except Daisy. Finally, Harold puts the star on top of the Search and Rescue Centre's tree, which is not normally his job. This leaves Daisy absolutely furious. At the sheds that night, Daisy complains to Ryan, Judy and Jerome. She insists that this year, the Christmas traditions were "wrong." The others insist to her that things this year were no better or worse than previous years; just different. Daisy comes to accept this after Ryan reminds her that a few Christmases ago, they did not share a shed, while Judy and Jerome remind her that they were not stationed at Arlesburgh a few Christmases ago. They then surprise Daisy: as a Christmas gift, they have decorated the sheds. Daisy finally realises that the most important part of Christmas is being with friends. Characters * Thomas * Belle * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * Den * Dart * Flynn * Bert * Rex * Troublesome Trucks * Judy and Jerome * Harold * The Blond-haired Boy * Mike (not named; does not speak) * Caitlin (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Search and Rescue Manager (cameo) Locations * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Vicarstown * Arlesburgh West * Ulfstead Castle * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Arlesburgh Goods Yard * Arlesburgh Yard Shed * Harwick Voice Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Den, Bert, Harold, the Carollers and the Dieselworks Worker * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Steven Kynman as Ryan and Dart * Tom Stourton as Rex * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Mavis, Judy, the Carollers and the Children * Tim Whitnall as Jerome * Rob Rackstraw as Flynn and the Carollers * Christopher Ragland as Troublesome Trucks US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Den, Bert, the Carollers and the Dieselworks Worker * Kerry Shale as Diesel and Harold * Steven Kynman as Ryan and Dart * Tom Stourton as Rex * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Mavis, Judy, the Carollers and the Children * Tim Whitnall as Jerome * Rob Rackstraw as Flynn and the Carollers * Christopher Ragland as Troublesome Trucks Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifth episode of the twenty-first series. * Ryan talking about how Daisy and himself "did not share a shed a few Christmases ago" is an indirect reference to the twentieth series episode, Ryan and Daisy. Judy talking about "not being based at the Arlesburgh Goods Yard" is a direct reference to the twentieth series episode The Missing Breakdown Train; both episodes were written by Davey Moore. * This episode marks Belle, Flynn and Harold's only speaking roles and the Arlesdale Railway engines' only appearances in the twenty-first series. * A shortened version of the episode, narrated by Joseph May as Thomas, can be found on the official YouTube channel and the Nick Jr website. * This marks the third time an engine catches something in their mouth. In this instance, Daisy caught a fake snowflake in her mouth, though quickly spat it out upon realizing it was fake. * This episode marks Mavis and the Arlesdale Railway Engines' last appearances in an episode to date, also being Ryan, Bert and Rex's final speaking roles to date. * According to storyboards by Igor Chibilyaev, Mike was originally supposed to be the one with the trucks of fake snow on the ballast transfer rather than Rex. This was later changed for unknown reasons. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK and AUS * Christmas on Sodor (Direct-to-Home Video) * The Complete Series 21 US * Christmas on Sodor